Country of Siblings
by Tsuki.Mizuko99
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Star Warriors fought for their countries, defending them from threats. Then, the Great Demon War came. The Star Warriors defeated the demons, but at a great cost. Thousands of years later, a group of normal children meet and begin to discover that they may not be as normal as they thought. Human AU. Lots of sadness/cuteness.
1. Prologue

**So I've been working on this for a few days now. I got the idea from the APH MMD Hetalia World Celebration video. There is a 1 or 2 minute part near the beginning that features Lithuania and Poland and it gave me an idea that turned into a long story that I thought made a good prologue. About the first half of the prologue is really just part of Lithuania and Poland's "history" that wasn't relevant to the prologue and was removed but may come up later in the story.**

**I only just got into Hetalia a few weeks ago, so I'm sorry if there is stuff that doesn't make any sense. Well, enough of me rambling, you probably want me to just get to the story already, so I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters or concepts. If I did... But I don't.**

* * *

Hundreds of years ago there was a group of elite warriors trained to be the best of the best, the strongest of the strong, the bravest of the brave. These warriors were taught to use special magical or spiritual powers. These warriors were known as Star Warriors, and they were both feared and revered in all the lands.

Each country had only one Star Warrior at a time, and a Star Warrior was only replaced when they had died or could no longer fight for any reason. Each Star Warrior was known by the name of the country they served.

There was almost always peace between the countries. Disputes were settled quickly, as peacefully and with as little bloodshed as possible. Long wars were unusual, and rarely lasted more than a few years.

The people of each country were happy. There was plenty of poverty, the occasional disaster, even sickness, but very few of the more wealthy people refused to share their wealth with the less fortunate.

Poor treatment of the lower classes was looked upon with great disgust by all people, from children to the leaders of each country themselves.

The people were happy. They felt safe in the knowledge that there were strong people to protect them, and very few people, men and women alike, were unwilling to fight to protect that which they held dear.

There was peace. But that could not last forever.

* * *

It happened suddenly, with no warning at all. Demons appeared all over the world, wreaking havoc wherever they went. Many people died in the savage raids on villages and cities, and plenty more died due to starvation when crops were burned.

Despite the differences between the countries, they found they had no choice. They formed an alliance lead by the leaders of all the countries working together.

The war was long and bloody.

Armies from the many countries banded together to fend off attacks from the demons, they fought hard and many soldiers died.

Soon enough, however, it became apparent that even with their alliance, the countries were losing the war. The demons were advancing quickly through many countries. Some of the southern countries were forced to evacuate their people to other lands to avoid the loss of innocent lives.

The Star Warriors made a decision on their own, without the input of their countries' leaders.

They would go into battle, without the help of the common forces, in order to defeat the demon once and for all.

The Warriors' request was met with disagreement from most of the leaders, but they eventually agreed after the Star Warriors made it clear that there was no other choice.

It was a miracle that no Star Warriors had been lost so far in the war after be brought back into the fight. However, they had to do this, even if it cost every one of their lives.

* * *

The Star Warriors went into battle with the blessings of their countries and their leaders.

Their enemy was an utterly _massive _army of demons, the odds were a hundred to one.

The battle was a long and bloody one during which many of the Star Warriors were killed. In the end, with only a dozen and a half of the Star Warriors left, the remaining Warriors combined their powers in pairs and performed a massive spell that destroyed all the demons across the world and sealed the cracks in reality that allowed the demons through to the humans' world.

The price was high, however, all the remaining Star Warriors lost their lives after performing the spell.

* * *

With peace finally restored to the world, the lives lost during the war were honored.

The stories of each and every Star Warrior who had fought in the final battle were recorded to be remembered for hundreds of years to come.

The training of Star Warriors ceased, for the countries had seen what kind of damage could be done by war between each other. They were sure that the demons would no longer be able to invade their lands.

But there were those who believed that the peace would not last. They believed that even with peace restored for now, there would be conflict again eventually. Not immediately, but one day, surely.

Stories of the old battles were passed down through the generations. True tales turned into history lessons and bedtime stories, fact became fiction, stories turned into tales, tales into legends.

* * *

And so begins a new story, one of children.

* * *

**Yes! I'm finally done!**

**As you can see, I'm extremely happy about finally posting this. I've been meaning to post a fanfiction since I started recording my ideas for one with the serious intention of posting it.**

**Please feel free to review (Or not review if you so choose). I appreciate any and all comments. Constructive criticism is welcome and will be read with an open mind. Flames are most certainly not welcome or appreciated and will be... Oh bollocks, I can't think of a good way to dispose of them. I'll think of something.**

**See ya next chapter, this is Mizuko signing off!**


	2. Meeting and Moving

**Heya! Mizuko here again. I've just realized that the biggest reason for my stories not being posted long before now is that I'm not too confident. This story has only been in the making for a few weeks and the prologue was only started about two days before I first published this story. The story is still forming in my mind as I go along, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Okay, enough of me rambling.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters or concepts. If I did... But I don't.**

* * *

"Mom's... Dead?" The boy could barely believe what the police officer sitting by his hospital bed had just told him.

The officer nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so." He said. "Ms. Kirkland was unable to escape the vehicle before it exploded. I'm sorry."

Arthur didn't want to believe what the man had told him. He and his mother had only been going home from an outing for dinner a week ago and now she was dead? It just wasn't fair.

The officer left when a nurse came into the room saying that it was time for Arthur's check-up. He went with the woman silently. There was no point in trying to stay in bed and be miserable.

Of course, Arthur didn't know that someone would be there waiting for him when he got back to his room.

* * *

Arthur returned to his room following the completion of his check-up. He had been deemed fit for release from the hospital the next day.

When he entered his room, Arthur heard an unfamiliar voice say "Hello, Arthur. I'm glad to see you."

Arthur froze. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Allen Erison. I'm you father." The man, who had a striking resemblance to Arthur, said in an overly kind voice. There was something about this man that Arthur didn't like.

Before Arthur could reply the nurse cut in, looking over a file that she had picked up at the nurses' station. "It's true," She said, "A genetic test shows that this is your father, Arthur. Isn't that wonderful?" Her smile seemed a bit forced.

"Yeah..." Arthur murmured. He didn't really care about some test. What mattered was whether his "father" could be trusted. He had left once, who said he wouldn't pretend to take care of Alfred and then leave again? But then again, this did seem like a better option than going to a foster home or an orphanage.

He didn't like it at his father's house.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones wasn't the type to complain about anything. He was always glad for what he did have, since he had realized at a young age that at least he had _something _unlike the people who had nothing.

That didn't make it any easier when he had to move from the place he had called home ever since he was young.

It wasn't his fault, or his mother's. It was his father, who had left them when Alfred was just over a year old. Alfred's father had left them with a lot of gambling and drinking debt that had resulted in most of what Alfred's mother made at her two jobs going to pay off said debt.

Unfortunately, she couldn't pay it off fast enough for the people to whom the dept was owed. They decided to take the one thing of real value left: The house.

Alfred didn't want to leave his home. The place he had grown up in. Neither did his mother. But they had no choice, it was pack up what they could and leave, or be thrown out and have the house and all their belongings seized as well.

So it was that Alfred found himself and his mother on a train leaving America for another entirely different country.

He didn't mind the new country, at least, not much.

* * *

After a while of living there, Alfred found that his and his mother, Elena Jones, new home wasn't that bad.

Their new home was Hetalia, a medium-sized country located a little ways off of China's south-eastern coast, just into the North Pacific Ocean. It was a nice enough country, with a fair government and practical laws. There were still ups and downs, but Alfred found that the more time he spent in Hetalia, the more he enjoyed being there.

Alfred and his mother found a house in a small town called King's Brook, it was near Hetalia's eastern border, close enough to the sea that it wasn't that hard to get there when the small family had free time.

Alfred was enrolled in the local school, King's Brook elementary. Meanwhile, his mother found a day job working at a restaurant in downtown King's Brook. Since they didn't have a car yet, it was nice that they found a house from which they could walk almost anywhere in town.

Elena kept a close eye on her son to make sure he was doing okay in school. She knew he missed his old friends, and she also knew that Alfred might have trouble making friends. Despite his outgoing nature, Alfred was nervous among people he didn't know very well.

Thus, she was very happy when Alfred came home after barely two weeks of school and cheerfully announced that he had made several friends, both in his grade and not in his grade.

* * *

Alfred was happy. He wasn't where he was born, but Hetalia had sort of become his new home.

Alfred's life was fine. He had made a number of new friends, despite missing his old family. His life was easy, and he was fine.

That was all changed with only a few words. Alfred wasn't expecting something like it, nor did he know that it would be a sudden turning point in his life.

A boy showed up at Alfred's home late at night. He looked to be a few years older than Alfred, his green eyes and blonde hair uncommon features, not generally seen in Hetalia.

"Alfred F. Jones, right?" The boy asked.

Alfred nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, that's me."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I need to talk to your mother."

* * *

**I'm glad I managed to get that up. I was originally worried about whether the summary and prologue would seem interesting but the fact that people have actually read the prologue has made me feel a bit better. God, how I wish I could look at this story from a reader's point of view without the knowledge of what's going to happen next.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Flames are unwelcome and will be used to start England's fireplace as he is currently out of matches.**


End file.
